


Home at Last

by claudia603



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo feels content in his new home with Bilbo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home at Last

It had taken Frodo a long time to grow used to the peaceful evenings at Bag End. In Buckland, there had been whooping, running older cousins and screaming babies, and chattering, hurried adults. Always noise, always chaos. The only sounds now came from Bilbo as he sorted through his maps and writing, grumbling occasionally, humming often. That and the pleasant crackling of the fire. Frodo had taken to curling up on the large armchair (usually meant for Gandalf when he visited) and reading. At Brandy Hall, he had spent so much time trying to escape to a place of peace, like an unoccupied guest room, in order to read, and even when he found such a place, eventually someone would find him -- either a nosy auntie or a cousin in the midst of a vigorous hide-n-seek game, or even sometimes an amorous couple, finding a private place to steal a kiss.

So whenever Bilbo asked him, "Are you truly happy here, my boy?" Frodo marveled at the worry in his voice.

Of course he was happy. Home was where all was at peace, and there could be no greater peace than before the fireplace in Bag End.


End file.
